kanon_nakagawa_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Boy
English lyrics Special thanks to Triplicate It gives me a bit of a chill, the shadows that grow in the sunset I want to know more, all alone in the cold sand The heart-throbbing summer when I saw you surfing It isn’t a heat haze right? I ask to the horizon… Sigh During the barefoot season, my thoughts are still like a summer haze Touched by a barefoot love, my heart still burns The autumn-colored wind blows at my burnt breast These tingling overflowing tears are your fault, summer boy We’ll definitely be able to meet, my hand that let go is grasping at the air It’ll never disappear, your kind voice, like a wave It echoes distantly, the stretched summer It isn’t a mirage right? I shout to the horizon… Sigh During the barefoot season, my thoughts are still like a summer haze Touched by a barefoot love, my heart still burns The autumn-colored wind blows at my burnt breast These tingling overflowing tears are your fault, summer boy During the barefoot season, my thoughts are still like a summer haze Touched by a barefoot love, my heart still burns During the barefoot season, my thoughts are still like a summer haze Touched by a barefoot love, my heart still burns The autumn-colored wind blows at my burnt breast These tingling overflowing tears are your fault, summer boy! Summer boy! Romaji lyrics chotto hadasamui yuuyakezora nobiteiku kage motto shiritaiyo tsumetai suna hitorikiri sa―fin sugata ni kyun to shita natsu ha kagerou nanka janaiyo ne suiheisen ni toikake tameiki hadashi no kisetsu no naka omoi ha mada zansho mitai desu hadashi no ai ni furete kokoro ha mada yaketeru no akiiro no kaze ga kogeta mune ni fuku hirihiri shite koboreta namida ha anata no sei yo sama― bo―i kitto aeruyo ne hanashita te ha kuuki tsukanderu zutto kienai no yasashii koe nami no you tooku kodama suru senobi shita natsu shinkirou janaiyo ne suiheisen ni sakende tameiki hadashi no kisetsu no naka omoi ha mada zansho mitai desu hadashi no ai ni furete kokoro ha mada yaketeru no akiiro no kaze ga kogeta mune ni fuku hirihiri shite koboreta namida ha anata no sei yo sama― bo―i hadashi no kisetsu no naka omoi ha mada zansho mitai desu hadashi no ai ni furete kokoro ha mada yaketeru no hadashi no kisetsu no naka omoi ha mada zansho mitai desu hadashi no ai ni furete kokoro ha mada yaketeru no akiiro no kaze ga kogeta mune ni fuku hirihiri shite koboreta namida ha anata no sei yo sama― bo―i sama― bo―i Kanji lyrics ちょっと肌寒い 夕焼け空 伸びていく影 もっと知りたいよ 冷たい砂 一人きり サーフィン姿に キュンとした夏は 陽炎なんかじゃないよね 水平線に問いかけ 溜息 裸足の季節の中 思いはまだ 残暑みたいです 裸足の愛に触れて 心はまだ 焼けてるの 秋色の風が 焦げた胸に吹く ヒリヒリして 零れた涙は あなたのせいよ サマーボーイ きっと逢えるよね 離した手は 空気つかんでる ずっと消えないの 優しい声 波のよう 遠くこだまする 背伸びした夏 蜃気楼じゃないよね 水平線に叫んで 溜息 裸足の季節の中 思いはまだ 残暑みたいです 裸足の愛に触れて 心はまだ 焼けてるの 秋色の風が 焦げた胸に吹く ヒリヒリして 零れた涙は あなたのせいよ サマーボーイ 裸足の季節の中 思いはまだ 残暑みたいです 裸足の愛に触れて 心はまだ 焼けてるの 裸足の季節の中 思いはまだ 残暑みたいです 裸足の愛に触れて 心はまだ 焼けてるの 秋色の風が 焦げた胸に吹く ヒリヒリして 零れた涙は あなたのせいよ サマーボーイ サマーボーイ Listen Now Category:Music Category:Collectibles Category:Kaminomi Extra Category:Character Songs